Back in Time
by Can'tTakeTheSky
Summary: The Krew is mysteriously sent back in time and meet up with the Gaang. But they aren't the only ones slipping throungh time. Set in the Western Air Temple.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own A:tla or A:tlok**. **Set in the Gaang's time at the western air temple just after Zuko joins the group. **

Toph, Katara, Aang, Sokka, and Zuko were sitting around the fountain in the western air temple. Aang was complaining about Zuko not teaching him firebending yet, and Toph was mad at Sokka for some reason or another. Teo, Haru and The Duke were out exploring again. Suddenly a strange wind blew around the group. There was a flash like lightning and they all jumped up, weapons and elements at the ready.

"I'm just saying, Mako- Whoa! Where are we?"

The Gaang turned to see a group of people standing in the fountain. There were four teenagers, one water tribe girl, two black-haired boys, a firebender and an earthbender, and a girl with long black hair. There was also a tall man in airbender dress and a woman in what appeared to be a metal dress.

"Who are you?" The woman barked.

"I'm the avatar, and these are my friends-"

"Hah! Good one." The water tribe teen interrupted Aang, "Might wanna try that on someone who's not the actual Avatar."

"What are you talking about?" Katara piped up, "Aang is the Avatar."

"Aang?" The strange airbender looked amazed.

"How is that possible? He's been dead for seventeen years!" Asked the earthbender teen.

"Well, obviously I'm not dead."

"Who are you people?" Toph cut off Aang's frustrated remark.

"I'm Avatar Korra." Answered the water tribe girl, "These are my friends, Mako, Bolin, and Asami. And this is Tenzin, my airbending master. And this is Lin Bei Fong, chief of police in Republic City."

"Bei Fong?" Toph repeated incredulously, "That's not possible, the only Bei Fongs are my parents and I."

"Toph, there's a girl here claiming to be the avatar, and you can't believe there's another Bei Fong?"

"Wait a minute! Avatar Aang, Toph Bei Fong, I think we've gone back in time! That must mean… you're Firelord Zuko, and you're councilman Sokka!"

"How do you know our names?" Demanded Zuko, as Sokka muttered "Councilman?"

"I've read about you, and I saw you in visions. Wait! Are you Katara?" Katara nodded her assent, "Wow, it's weird seeing you so young."

"What do you mean, so young?"

"Well, where I'm from, you're very old. You taught me waterbending and healing. But almost everyone else is dead. Everyone but you and Firelord Zuko."

"Oh, wow." Sokka was having a hard time with the realization that he was dead.

"I'm still confused about the other Bei Fong." Said Toph.

"My name is Lin Bei Fong. I'm your daughter."

Toph stared openmouthed as Sokka exclaimed "Toph had a kid?"

"Believe me, I'm just as shocked as you are Snoozles."

"Who's the airbender?" Zuko asked tactlessly.

"I am Tenzin."

"But how are you an airbender?"

"I am Aang's son."

Aang gaped at Tenzin until the firebender called Mako interrupted, "Well, I think that's enough happy reunions to go around. We need to find out where we are."

**A/N: So, what did you think? Please review, but be kind, this is my first multi-chapter fic. Stay tuned for more of the wacky time-traveling adventures of the Gaang and the Krew. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Teo, The Duke, and Haru had returned and were caught up, and they were gathered around the fire. Teo and Asami were in deep conversation about time travel. Aang was staring at Tenzin, who was helping Lin explain what they could about their lives.

"So, let me get this straight. Twinkle Toes has three kids, I have a daughter, Snoozles is a councilman, and Zuko is Firelord?"

"Correct." Answered Tenzin.

"So, hang on, if Toph's your mom, who's your dad?" Toph shot a boulder at the Water tribe boy, and he yelled in protest. Lin and Tenzin raised their eyebrows at each other.

"I hear you're pretty much the best earthbender ever." Bolin distracted Toph from ripping Sokka's head off.

"Yep. I'm the reigning Earth Rumble Six champion, and I invented metalbending."

"That's so cool? Is it true you see with your feet?"

"Uh huh, for example…" Her face went blank, "I don't mean to alarm anyone, but there's someone else here."

"What? Where?" Aang exclaimed as they all jumped to their feet.

"There," She pointed into the distance, through the temple.

"What's going on?" Korra, who had been sitting off to the side with Mako, asked.

"Toph felt someone a ways off in the temple," Zuko answered.

"We'll come with."

"You guys stay here, hold down the fort." When Asami began to protest, Aang continued; "We need you working on the time travel dilemma."

"Fine", the heiress gave in sullenly, sitting back down with Teo, The Duke, and Haru. The others dashed off, Toph in the lead, and the Avatars just behind her. Suddenly she skidded to a halt, pointing at a masked figure clad all in black.

"That's him!" She yelled.

"No!" Korra, Bolin, Mako, Tenzin, and Lin all stared at the man in horror. "He's dead."

"You know this guy?"

"Hello, Avatar. I see you've made some friends," The figure taunted.

"Amon."

**A/N: Dun dun dun… I love a good cliffhanger, don't you? To find out how Amon got there, and what he's up to, stay tuned. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

"Who?" Asked Aang, bewildered.

"Amon," Replied Korra. "He's the leader of an anti-bending revolution in Republic City. But he's dead, he was trying to escape with his brother and their boat got blown up."

"How do you know about my brother?" Amon questioned.

"Oh we know quite a bit about you. Like your real name, who your brother is, and that you're a bloodbender." Mako interjected. Katara shuddered involuntarily and her eyes widened in horror. Everyone steadied their fighting stances.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Amon taunted them. As he shifted imperceptibly to strike, Toph shot a boulder at his head. He dodged it, and then dodged simultaneous fire blasts from both Avatars. Lin shot out a cable, wrapping it around Amon's right wrist. Toph encased his legs with earth and Katara levitated several ice daggers around his head.

"Give up Amon, you're outnumbered and defenseless." Korra said.

"Oh, I wouldn't say I'm totally defenseless." Amon's free arm shot out towards the group. All at once they lost control of their limbs, and their bodies contorted like they were possessed.

"That's… not… possible…" Katara choked out as her comrades dropped like flies. Leaving his opponents unconscious on the ground, Amon fled. Toph was the first to recover, slowly waking and realizing that Amon had gone. She jumped to her feet.

"He's getting away!" She chased after him, using her earthbending to propel herself along. When she caught up with him, she wasted no time hitting him in the back of the head with a pillar of earth. He fell forward and she caught him in the gut with another pillar. He shot out a leg to trip her, but she jumped over it. As they continued to fight, way back in the temple, the others were waking.

"Katara!" Aang exclaimed. She had pulled her knees up to her chest and was shaking.

"How did he do that?" Her voice came out weak and scared.

"I don't know, but we have to go help Toph." He helped her up, and they joined the others who had woken. They all sped after the trail of broken earth Toph had left when she chased Amon. As they arrived at the scene of the fight, a horrible sight met their eyes. Amon was bloodbending Toph. She floated towards him and landed on her knees facing away from him. A terrified look fell on her face as he pressed his thumb to her forehead. Time slowed, and Toph's sightless eyes widened.

**A/N: I am quite evil, aren't I? Haha! This was actually my inspiration for writing the whole thing. It was just a little idea that morphed into a full-fledged story. So, to see how Toph, the Gaang, and the Krew handle this twist, stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

"No!" Lin cried as her twelve-year-old mother fell to the ground, powerless and absolutely blind.

"You're gonna regret that!" Korra shouted.

"Oh am I?" They could hear his smile in his voice. Enraged, Lin shot a cable at him. It wrapped around his torso, pinioning his arms to his sides. Then Korra buried him to the neck with rock. But he could still bloodbend. Using his mind, Amon picked up Korra and Lin, and threw them back into the wall, knocking them unconscious.

"Korra!" Mako yelled, running to her side. Amon readied himself for the next attack, but what he didn't know was that Aang had glided around the temple, and was hanging in the air just behind his head. He and Tenzin whipped up a tornado, swirling it around Amon. Bolin shot rocks into the tornado until he saw Amon drop to the ground. They all hung back a moment, waiting to see if he was really unconscious. Mako was the first to approach him, fire fists at the ready. He kicked the masked man's head. When that elicited no response, he called; "He's out."

Bolin and Tenzin approached Amon, and Bolin bent earth cuffs around his wrists. Meanwhile, Aang and Katara approached Toph. She was curled in a ball on the floor; eyes wide open in sheer panic.

"What did he do to you?" Aang asked.

"I don't know," She replied. "But I can't bend, and I can't see!" She put her head on her knees to try and hide the tears streaming down her face.

"You three!" Katara barked at Tenzin, Mako, and Bolin. "Get Amon, Korra, and Lin back to camp." They nodded their assent. "Aang, you go get Sokka and Zuko. I think they're still out from the blood bending. I'll get Toph." With that she scooped up the former earthbender, and walked back the way they had come.

~X~

"What happened?" Asami asked as Katara walked in. "We heard fighting."

"Toph!" Cried Teo and The Duke when they saw who Katara was carrying.

"What happened?" Haru asked.

"He took her bending," Bolin said as he walked in, levitating Lin's body on a slab of rock. Asami clapped her hands to her mouth, but Teo, The Duke, and Haru looked confused.

"Wh-who was it?" Asami's voice came out terrified.

"Amon," answered Tenzin as he carried in the man's body. "He's just unconscious, like Lin and Korra." Tenzin laid down Amon a ways apart from the others. Mako was hunched over Korra's body, holding her hand and whispering to her lifeless form. Meanwhile Aang was bent over Sokka who was lying on top of Zuko, trying to wake them up.

"What happened?" Sokka moaned softly. "And why am I on top of Zuko?"

"You got bloodbent. We caught Amon, but some people got hurt. We need to get back to camp."

"Who got hurt?" Asked Zuko, sitting up and shoving Sokka off of him.

"The other avatar, Toph's, uh, daughter, and Toph herself." Answered Aang.

"Let's go," Said Sokka. He leapt up and they all ran back to camp

**A/N: Well, that was exciting. Thanks for all the great reviews I've been getting, they really help. And remember, reviews get you chapters faster. Love to you all 3**


	5. Chapter 5

"Toph!" Cried Sokka as he knelt at Toph's side between The Duke and Katara.

"Snoozles? Is that you?"

"'Course it's me. What happened?" Toph didn't respond, she just squeezed her eyes shut and turned away. She didn't want him to see her cry.

"He took her bending," Tenzin answered for her, looking grave.

"He what? How is that possible?" Sokka cried. "Do you know how to heal her?"

"You can't." Mako spoke up darkly.

"Katara is the best healer alive. She has to be able to do something, right?" Toph's voice was small and hesitant.

"She couldn't heal Korra."

"What are you talking about? Korra can bend just fine." Katara was confused.

"Amon took her bending, but somehow it unlocked her airbending, which she wasn't able to do up to that point. She defeated Amon, and revealed him to be a waterbender. Then he escaped with his brother Tarrlok on a boat. Later we found out that the boat had been blown up. We called Katara, err, you, but you couldn't help. The Korra ran away and had a spirit world journey with Aang. He gave her back her bending, and she unlocked the Avatar State." Mako explained.

"So you're saying I'll never get my bending back?" The panic was evident in Toph's voice.

"Toph…" Sokka laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" She brushed him off and stumbled backwards.

"Let her be," Katara whispered.

"I wasn't finished." Mako continued. "After her spirit world journey, Korra gained the ability to return bending to those who had lost it, like Lin and our friend Tahno. Well, I say friend… So anyways, once she's healed she can help Toph."

"Alright, but I need to attend to Lin first, her injuries are more serious." Katara moved over to sit behind the chief of police's head. She placed her healing water on the back of her head and went to work.

~X~

A few minutes later, The Duke cautiously approached Toph, who was sitting against the wall.

"Hey Toph," He said nervously.

"Who's that?" She asked, jumping a bit at his sudden arrival.

"It's The Duke," He answered. "How are you doing?"

She turned her sightless eyes in the direction she thought he was and glared. Her usually impeccable aim was off by a few feet.

"Sorry. Dumb question," The Duke continued. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No. There's nothing anyone can do until Korra wakes up, and spirits only know how long that's gonna take." She snapped.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah? Everyone's sorry, poor little Toph got hurt and everyone's full of pity. Well newsflash, sorry doesn't cut it! Sorry does nothing for me!" She realized she was yelling and quieted her voice. "I haven't felt this helpless since I was a baby. I'm so scared." She admitted before breaking down and sobbing. The Duke sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulders. They sat that way for a few minutes until Toph stopped crying.

"I'm sorry," she said. "It's just hard."

"There's nothing to be sorry for. I understand why this is hard for you. You're so used to being able to take care of yourself, and now you can't, so you're scared. But you don't have to be, you have so many people here that care about you. We're your friends; we will always be there for you. No matter what."

"Thanks, The Duke." She wiped her eyes on her sleeve. Just then Katara walked over.

"Toph, Lin's awake. She wants to see you." Toph stood, and Katara guided her to her daughter's side.

"Mom?"

"I guess that's me." Lin took her hand.

"How are you holding up?" She asked.

"Not so good. I feel so helpless." Her sightless eyes were downcast and her lips trembled.

"Don't worry. When Korra wakes she can restore your bending. She's done the same for me."

"That monster took your bending too?"

"Back in my own time, yes. But it's back now. Thanks to Avatar Korra."

"She's a real hero." Tenzin interjected. "She saved my family and me from being captured by Amon."

"Really?"

"Oh, it was nothing. And you all got captured anyways."

"But you kept Amon from hurting my children. Meelo calls you his hero."

"Who's Meelo?"

"My son, he's very young, all of my children are. My oldest is only ten."

"Wow, who knew Twinkletoes was a grandpa"

"Ungh." Korra groaned as she opened her eyes.

"Korra!" Mako exclaimed. "I was so worried about you."

"Hey city boy." Korra smiled weakly.

"Korra, we need your help. Amon took Toph's bending." Katara added gently.

"Give her some time to recuperate!" Yelled Mako.

"Mako." Korra placed her hand on his knee. "I'm good. I can help."

"The Duke, bring Toph over here please." Katara commanded. The Duke led Toph over while Mako helped Korra to her feet. Toph knelt down in front of the Avatar, who placed her thumb on the young girl's forehead. After a moment Toph placed her hand on the ground.

"I can see!" There was an awkward pause before she continued. "Oh' you know what I mean." Suddenly she bent a rock into Sokka's stomach.

"Hey!" He protested.

"That's for treating me like I was helpless."

"You were helpless." Sokka cowered behind his sister as Toph bent another boulder into the air.

"Well, she's definitely Lin's mother." Bolin whispered to Asami.

"I'm blind, not deaf!" Toph yelled.

"Hide me!" Squeaked Bolin as he pulled a laughing Asami in front of him.

"Well, that's all solved." Said Aang. "Now what do we do about Amon?"

**A/N: Whew that chapter was long. My longest yet! I promise next chapter will be less angsty and Toph will get her revenge. Stick around, and remember, review keep chapters coming faster. Also, did anyone catch my reference to BBC Sherlock? Love to all of my followers! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

"First," Said Asami. "Maybe you should tell us everything that happened in the fight."

"Okay," Replied Aang. "We all ran off after Toph, and found Amon. Korra and the others recognized him and told us who he was. Then he- he bloodbent us."

"I still don't get how he was able to bloodbend us without a full moon." Katara interrupted. "No one can bloodbend without the full moon."

"A man called Yakone developed the technique," Korra explained. "You'll deal with him later, when you're about 40. I saw it in a vision."

"Okay. Then Toph recovered first and went after him. By the time we caught up he was taking her bending away." Aang paused as Toph stiffened and her face darkened. She said nothing, however, so he continued. "Korra and Lin attacked, getting him tied up, but he still managed to bloodbend them somehow, and knocked them out against the wall."

"He's Yakone's son. He was trained to bloodbend as a child. Because of that he can bloodbend with his mind." Korra's explanation made Katara shudder before Aang continued.

"So then Tenzin and I made a tornado around him, and Bolin knocked him out."

"You did?" Asked Korra, who was wrapped in Mako's arms.

"Always the tone of surprise."

"After that, I went to wake Sokka and Zuko, who were still out from being bloodbent. We all came back to camp and, well you all know the rest." Aang finished.

"Why don't you tell us about Amon, what he did back in your time?" Zuko asked.

"Sure," Answered Korra. "He rose to power among non-benders because he claimed that benders were oppressing them. He gained a group of followers called the Equalists. They were trained in chi-blocking, and had these glove-like weapons they used to electrocute people."

"Chi-blocking?" Asked Aang.

"It's where they hit specific pressure points in the body and it takes away your bending for a short amount of time."

"Like that girl, Ty Lee." Katara said, remembering her encounters with the acrobat.

"Yes, she was the first. She ended up teaching it to the Kyoshi Warriors, who taught it to our police force." Lin informed them.

"Wait. Why would she be teaching the Kyoshi Warriors anything? They're enemies." Sokka asked.

"Umm…. Spoilers." Korra said to keep them from finding out something that might change their futures. "Anyways, Amon told these followers, the Equalists, that he would rescue them from the benders. He said that the spirits had shown him how to take people's bending. He introduced this new 'skill' by taking the bending of some mobsters. After that, he led an attack on the probending arena, made a big spectacle of it, and took the bending of the winning team."

"Probending?" Questioned Toph. "Is that like Earth Rumble 6?"

"Sort of," Bolin responded. "But there are teams of three, one firebender, one earthbender, and one waterbender. There are no airbenders because when the sport began the only airbenders were Aang and Tenzin. Korra, Mako and I have a team."

"Anyways, Amon kept gaining power, and eventually got control of Republic City. We called in the army, and General Iroh came and helped us."

"Iroh?"

"Not your uncle."

"Oh."

"After that we split up, Mako and I went to take on Amon, and Bolin, Asami, and Iroh went to sabotage some of the Equalist's machines at their base. When Mako and I went to ambush him, we found Councilman Tarrlok locked up. He told us that Amon was his brother, and told us about their childhood. They were raised in the South Pole, and their father trained them in bloodbending to get revenge on Aang. Amon ran away and somehow learned how to take people's bending. After we talked to Tarrlok we went to an Equalist rally and tried to expose him. That was when he revealed that he had captured Tenzin and his family. He was going to take all of their bending away. So Mako and I attacked. We freed the airbenders, and led Amon away from them. He bloodbent us, and took my bending. He was going to take Mako's as well, but I stopped him using airbending that I had somehow unlocked. I knocked him out a window, and he fell into the water outside. He waterbent in front of everyone, so they knew he was lying to them. But he got away. Later we found out that he had taken Tarrlok and stolen a boat. When they were in the middle of the ocean, Tarrlok blew up the boat. They both died."

"So what do we do?" Asked Zuko.

"We need to question Amon, it sounded like he knew what was going on. Maybe he knows how we got here."

"But how do we question him without him bloodbending us?" Asami asked.

"Maybe Katara could bloodbend him before he could bloodbend us." Suggested Sokka.

"No!" Yelled Katara. "Never again."

"It wouldn't work anyways," Korra piped up. "Tarrlok tried that, but Amon resisted."

"He's coming around." Said Toph. "I vote you let me beat him up."

"Toph, we need him conscious." Protested Katara.

"I think I can manage that." Toph grinned and cracked her knuckles. She walked away from the group to where Amon was stirring, and kicked him in the head. As she continued to pummel the villain, Sokka spoke to the others.

"Hell hath no fury like a Bei Fong scorned." He sniggered.

"I think Tenzin's had some experience with that," Korra teased.

"What do you mean?" Aang questioned as Tenzin facepalmed.

"I didn't exactly take our break-up well…" Lin answered.

"You two dated?!" Sokka exclaimed.

"A long time ago." Tenzin informed the group.

"Hey bonebrains!" Called Toph. "Amon surrendered, come question him." She turned back to Amon, who was covered in rock, with only his mask showing. "Try anything, and I crush you." The others arrived, circling Amon's enclosure.

"Hello Amon, I am Avatar Aang. Some people, including you, have been transported approximately seventy years into the past. Do you know anything about how this happened?"

"You're Aang? You're the man who took my father's bending away?"

"Umm…"

"You haven't done that yet, Aang." Korra assured him.

"As for the time travel issue you mentioned, yes, that was me. I was approached by a man dressed all in black. He said that he had been to the future, and had seen that my regime would fall. He gave me a strange device, and said that if I went back in time, I could stop that from happening. He said that I could change history, start my non-bending revolution here, now, and that it would cleanse the world of bending."

"Why would you want to get rid of bending?" Katara asked.

"Let me guess, you're all benders."

"Actually, no. I'm not a bender." Sokka spoke.

"Then you must understand how benders use their power for evil, instead of good."

"I actually think bending is really cool, and while I'm sad that I can't bend, I wouldn't want to take that away from my friends. Also, most of the benders I know are good guys, fighting to end a war that has been raging for a hundred years. So no, I don't follow your logic."

"Wow, Snoozles, nice speech. I didn't know you were so poetical."

"I try."

"Anyways, if you were going to try and take over in the past, why bring us? And how come we're from different times in the future?" Asked Korra.

"I don't actually know how you all came through with me. That was not intentional. AS for the time difference, I have no idea."

"I think I do." Teo spoke up. "You see, time is very complicated, and it's not a straight line, it's all twisted up. It's possible that Amon's time travel device was intended to bring the rest of you here; we don't know who this was or what his motives were. He may have wanted you all out of the way. Anyways, when Amon used the device, whatever tied you to it must have been a shaky connection, or a connection obtained in the future, so it pulled you from a different spot in your timeline."

"That actually makes a lot of sense." Asami said.

"Well, I think that went over the rest of our heads, but anyways." Korra turned to face Amon. "How do we get back?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because there is a very angry blind girl who has you trapped in rock and would like nothing more than to crush you into oblivion."

"The device I used should be able to take you back. It's in my pocket. If you would just loosen the rock, I could give it to you." Toph hesitated, measuring his heartbeat and breathing pattern. Deciding that he was not up to anything, she loosened the rock.

"Try anything and I crush you." She warned. He pulled a small remote from his pocket and tossed it to Aang, who immediately passed it to Asami.

"How does it work?" She inquired.

"Let me out and I'll show you."

"Toph." Was all Aang needed to say. Toph closed the earth around Amon once more, burying him to the neck.

"Just knock him out," Said Asami. "I bet Teo and I can figure this out."

"Works for me." Toph dropped a large rock onto Amon's head, knocking him unconscious.

"Let's do this."

**A/N: Whew, sorry that one was so long. I promise the next one will be much shorter. And also the last, I'm almost done L Anyways, I did indeed reference both Harry Potter and Doctor Who in this chapter. I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. If you caught them, you are awesome. If not, you're still awesome. Please review, reviews make me happy! I love you all, my wonderful readers. Goodnight.**


	7. Chapter 7

"I think we've got it!" Teo exclaimed.

"I just wish there was some way we could test it first."

"I know, Asami, but we can't."

"Alright, I know. Everybody!" The heiress changed tone and called to the others. "We got it." They all gathered around so Asami and Teo could explain.

"This dial here," Teo pointed to a thin dial just below the small screen. "Is where you set the time. You enter the month, day, and year. Asami set it to the day it was before you got transported here. Then you press this button just below the dial and it should take you back to your time."

"Should?" Asked Mako.

"Well, we can't exactly test it, can we?" Asami replied. "Alright, everybody say your goodbyes and then gather at the fountain."

"Goodbye, Asami, it was great working with you."

"The pleasure was all mine." The heiress and the mechanist's son shook hands. "Take care. Same for you two." She gestured to The Duke and Haru, whom she had spent most of her time with. Meanwhile, Tenzin approached Aang, who was standing with Katara.

"It was so good to see you again, father." He said.

"It was nice to meet you. It's kind of weird, meeting my son before he's born." Aang smiled goofily.

"It was an honor to meet another Air Nomad." Katara bowed.

"Thank you, Mother." Tenzin realized his slip as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

"Mother?!" Katara and Aang exclaimed in unison. Tenzin sighed.

"I wasn't going to tell you, I wanted you to find out by yourself, in your own time." He said.

"So, Aang and I, have kids?" Katara asked.

"Yes."

"Wow." Aang looked amazed, and also quite happy. He grinned at Katara, who laughed gently.

"It was an honor to meet you, Master Toph." Bolin bowed.

"Master Toph. I like that." The earthbender smiled and shook hands with Bolin.

"It has been so good seeing you again, mother." Said Lin.

"It's weird having someone call me 'Mom', especially someone older than me. By the way, who is your father?"

"Actually, he's here too."

"Who is it?" Lin laughed softly.

"I'll let you figure that out yourself. Goodbye, and now I'm going to say goodbye to my father." She walked off, leaving Toph just a little bit annoyed.

The time travelers gathered by the fountain.

"What's up with them?" Korra asked Bolin, nodding to Sokka, The Duke, and Teo, who were all standing with their mouths open.

"They just found out who Lin's mother is." Bolin laughed.

They waved goodbye one final time. Asami warned those staying behind.

"You may want to stand against the wall, so you don't accidentally get pulled along with us." They obeyed; and Asami pressed the button on the remote. There was a flash, and they were gone.

~X~

Korra and the others appeared suddenly at the docks of Air Temple Island. They looked around, it was early morning.

"Wasn't it evening when we got transported?" Korra asked.

"Yeah," Answered Asami. "The date on here is right, but maybe we came back to that morning."

"Great, now we have to avoid ourselves all day."

Fin

**A/N: Final chapter! It's over. Well, that was a fun ride; I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing it. Please review one last time. Goodnight, and Goodbye.**


End file.
